


Say Something Say Goodbye

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A unexpected attack from within by a new threat.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 107 Song Prompt (Say Something by A Great Big World)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something Say Goodbye

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Say Something Say Goodbye  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine/Lucky, Gilli (Gilliam Howard)  
 **Summary:** A unexpected attack from within by a new threat.  
 **Warnings:** character death  
 **Word Count:** 1106  
 **Prompt:** 107 Song Prompt (Say Something by A Great Big World)  
 **Author's Notes:**  
Lucinda “Lucky” Clary and Adara Ingle are original characters 

.  
 **Say Something Say Goodbye**  
“Adara, I think I’m going to bed. I have a headache starting.” Lucky said. She pushed her ginger curls away from her face with both hands. She felt a bit tired more than anything. 

“They’ll all be coming back from patrol in a few minutes.” Adara looked up from the paperwork she was doing for Merlin. “Lucky, don’t you want to wait for Gwaine?”

“Just tell him where I am.” Lucky said as she headed towards the stairs to the living quarters that had been set up in the warehouse. 

The two lower floors had been set up as living quarters of the old warehouse and the top floor was used for maintaining the shield and King’s business. 

Lucky headed to the rooms she and Gwaine were sharing. She had been amazed at how well she and the Knight had got on. It was not what she expected at all. They had become nearly inseparable. 

Lucky opened the door and went inside. She turned on the lamp by the door and then something caught her eye. 

“Is someone there?” Lucky whispered.

There was another movement in the corner. A masked man came out of the shadows and faced her. 

“Look, I did everything you said to do. I gave Arthur’s Knight the information you gave me. It’s not my fault that Arthur isn’t the reckless hothead you thought he was. Maybe the legends had it wrong.” Lucky backed up toward the door.  

The masked figure raised his hand towards her. He held a wand in his hand. 

Lucky held up her hands. “Please don’t kill…..”

The masked man waved the wand and whispered a word in an ancient language. 

Lucky hit the floor. Her unseeing eyes stared at the man in the mask. 

Elyan and Adara started down the stairs to the living quarters. Gwaine ran up to them.

“‘Dara have you seen Lucky?” Gwaine asked. 

“She went to bed early. She said she had a headache.” Adara said. 

“Thanks.” Gwaine ran past them down than stairs. 

“El, do you feel that?” Adara asked. She grabbed his hand.

“Feel what?” Elyan gave her hand a squeeze. “Is there something wrong?”

“It’s magick. Someone has been doing strong magick down here.” Adara said. 

“Maybe it’s just the shield you are feeling.” Elyan shrugged. 

“No. It’s something dark.” Adara moved quicker down the stairs pulling Elyan along. “Gwaine?!”

Gwaine turned with his hand on the door knob to the rooms he shared with Lucky. “What is it ‘Dara?”

“Wait!” Adara reached him and pushed him back as she opened the door. She saw Lucky on the floor and looked around the room. 

Gwaine rushed in and fell down on his knees next to Lucky. He cupped her face in his hands and turned her face to him. “Lucky say something. Lucky. please speak to me. I love you. Please say something.”

She gazed up at him with sightless eyes. 

Adara caught sight of a man dressed in black in the shadows his hand was raised and he was holding what looked like a wand. She flicked her fingers and a fire ball formed in her hand.   

“Gwaine get down!” Adara threw the fire ball and hit the masked man square on the chest. She watched as the man fell at her feet. She flicked her fingers and formed another fire ball and looked around. “El, go get Merlin.” 

“Adara?” Elyan said as he reached for his gun.

She heard him unsnap the strap on his holster. “That won’t help just go get Merlin.”  

Elyan rushed back upstairs. 

Gwaine pulled Lucky up into his lap and started to rock her. “Adara, what is going on? What did he do to her?”

Adara glanced back at Gwaine. “I don’t know. We need to wait for Merlin.” 

Merlin came in with Arthur on his heels. 

“Adara what happened?” Merlin asked. 

“I felt magick in the air. It was dark magick so we came to check on Lucky. He was in here and he must have attacked her.” Adara closed her hand into a fist extinguishing the fire ball. 

Arthur walked over to the man on the floor and looked down at him. “Is he one of yours, Merlin?”

“He has a wand.” Adara said. “No one here uses a wand.” 

"Adara." Elyan said as he came back into the room,

Adara reached out and let Elyan pull her into his arms. 

“She’s right.” Merlin said. He knelt down next to Gwaine and touched Lucky’s neck for a pulse. Merlin closed her eyes. “There is nothing I can do. Gwaine, she’s gone.”

“Are you sure it isn’t just a spell?” Gwaine looked up with tears in his eyes. 

“It would have broken when he died.” Merlin said. “I’m sorry.” 

Arthur knelt down and pulled off the mask. “Gilliam Howard? I thought he was in London.” 

Merlin stood up and went to Arthur’s side. He picked up the wand. “He was a sorcerer. He used a ring in the old days to focus his powers.” 

“You’re just now telling me this?” Arthur looked at Merlin. “Geoffrey wanted him to take over Father’s company. I’m sure he didn’t know that he had magick.” 

Morgana came to the door. She looked at everyone in the room then back to Merlin.. 

“Merlin? I don’t mean to interrupt but there are only two groups of sorcerers that I know of that use wands.” Adara looked from Gwaine to Arthur and Merlin. “The Ministry of Magick and The Dark Brotherhood.” 

Morgana went over to Merlin. “She’s right. This is only the beginning of this. There is more going on here.”   

Merlin sighed. “The question is how are they involved and in what?” 

“We better find the answers to those questions and fast.” Arthur said. 

“Then we need to kill them.” Gwaine said with tears running down his face. 

Merlin looked at Arthur. He reached out his hand to Morgana and pulled her to his side. 

Arthur set his jaw and shook his head. “Gwaine, I know you are grieving but that is not the answer. I will not have the blood of those with magick on my hands. This is not the fifth century. There will be no Great Purge this time.”

“Morgana? Adara, help me?” Merlin said as he went towards Gwaine holding Lucky. 

Adara knelt down and put her hand on Gwaine’s shoulder.  

“Gwaine, we need to take her.” Merlin said gently. “She needs a proper burial.” 

“Does she have any family we need to call?” Morgana asked.

“No. All she had was me.” Gwaine sobbed. “I failed her.”

“We all failed her, Gwaine.” Arthur said.


End file.
